


To The Grave

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trauma, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was a secret she’d take to the grave.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Eda Clawthorne’s Father
Kudos: 26





	To The Grave

“Daddy?”

“Hush, Edalyn. Quiet.”

The witchling did as she was told and stayed quiet as her father’s hands ran up and down her body. She didn’t know what he was doing and deep down was scared.

She gasped quietly as he lifted her shirt above her head and discarding her shorts, leaving her in panties.

He breathed heavily as he caressed her under developed breasts. He hooked a finger under her panties as he pulled them down.

“S-Stop!” She tried to push him off but he gripped her wrists and held them behind her head as he roughly pinched her nipple, earning a pained squeak from her.

“Behave, little one. Or this will only get much worse for you”

The young girl sniffled and nodded, she had always been frightened of her father and it was best to submit to what he wanted.

He forced a finger in between her folds, smiling at the pained cry Eda gave.

“T-That hurts!”

“Good.”

He roughly thrusted his fingers inside her until they were slick, he smirked as he unzipped his pants and pulled his erection out, rubbing it between her legs.

Eda wiggled and tried to get out of his grasp, she didn’t understand what he was doing and she definitely didn’t like the feeling of it.

“Quit squirming, brat.” He growled as he struggled to force himself in. “Too- fucking tight-“

He quickly covered Eda’s mouth when she tried to scream as his head was forced inside. He growled as she thrashed and cried, trying to get free as he roughly thrusted into her tiny body.

“That’s it, Keep squeezing it like that”

She tried to call out for help to anyone, to her mom, to Lily, anyone at all but he kept her quiet as he continued thrusting.

She hated the feeling of his hands all over her body and before she knew it he had pulled out and finished on her stomach.

Panting he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

“Don’t tell anyone. Not your mother, not Lilith, not your friends, no one. They’ll only be disgusting and we’ll throw you onto the streets like the trash you are, understood?”

Eda whimpered and nodded as he let go of her, zipping his pants back up and opening the door and walking out.

Eda sighed as she limped into school. After she had gotten her curse her father had began to “punish” her again. She sat and winced at the pain from the bruises between her legs.

“Are you okay?” Her sister asked concerned as she noticed Eda struggling.

“Pft, I’m fine! Just fell out of a tree and bruised my leg is all”

Lilith nodded and believed her, it wasn’t unusual for something like that to happen anyway so she didn’t question.

“AH!!” Eda bolted awake and kicked at whatever had brushed against her leg.

“Ow! Geez, hoot. It was cold outside!”

Hooty stretched his neck back outside grumpily, not having liked being kicked.

Eda took a deep breathe as she held her chest, waiting for her heart beat to slow. It’s been over 30 years since her father last assaulted her and she still couldn’t bear being touched any lower then her stomach.

She’d freak out if it was a single brush against her thigh, yet still, no one knew. And they’d never know.

This would be a secret she’ll take to her grave.


End file.
